the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Kagero
Yuki Kagero, is a prominent member of Campsite Two's survivor group in The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost. She was a professional wrestler before the outbreak started. Yuki makes her first appearance in the beginning of Season 1, where she had met up with other survivors on the road near Orlando. Eventually, both herself and her fellow survivors formed a group together. Overview Appearance Yuki has shoulder-length silver hair (which is either dyed or bleached), dark brown eyes and fair skin. Known to have a curvaceous figure, she's busty and well endowed. During the first day of the zombie outbreak, she was wearing only a large white t-shirt to cover up her black bra and panties. Later on, she wears a dark brown bomber jacket, white tank top, black leather gloves, pants and boot, which has become her usual clothing throughout the apocalyspe. When she was at the Robertsons farm, she decided to change some of her clothes, wearing a cowboy hat in addition to a red and black plaid shirt and denim cut-off shorts. After leaving the Robertsons farm, she went back to wearing her usual clothing. Before the apocalypse, she used to wear her regular make-up, consisting of blue contact lenses, dark purple eye shadow and lipstick. As her in-ring costume whenever she appeared on wrestling shows, she wore a dark purple outfit that includes bikini-style top, leather short-shorts, elbow pads, wrestling gloves and knee-high boots. Personality Despite her tough image as a wrestler, Yuki is a kindhearted woman and a devoted friend who comes off as warm and friendly once people gets to know her. She's always willing to help a friend out, even if it means putting her life at risk. Towards the younger members of her group, she's considered to be a sister figure. Still even a nice person has their limits too, as Yuki doesn't quite tolerate with aggression being shown either to herself or her allies. Having been exposed around a bad neighborhood during her youth, she has her street smart about her, with the shrewd resourcefulness that's needed to survive on her own. Pre-Apocalypse A professional wrestler who hails from the city of Yokohama, Yuki began her wrestling career when she was 17 years old, wrestling in her home country where she had spent a few years building up her reputation as a fighter in her own right. Not much is known about her past, as she prefers not to reveal details about her life before she became a professional wrestler. After making a bit of name for herself, she eventually moved over to the United States and has proven herself to be an immediate success. Post-Apocalypse During the morning hours of the zombie outbreak, she was sleeping over at the hotel in Orlando with her boyfriend and fellow wrestler Tetsuya Sato, taking a rest before their next match. She woke up after hearing sounds of people screaming from both inside and outside the hotel. When they investigated the commotion, the couple found themselves being attacked by walkers that included their dead friends, Kaori and Daisuke. During the escape from the hotel, her boyfriend died after a walker bite deeply into his neck and shortly reanimated to attack her. After she managed to leave the hotel, she met up with a man named Mike. Together, the two of them escaped from the city. Both her and Mike stayed with other survivors at the refugee camp outside Orlando for a week before the site was overrun by walkers. She remained with the ex-Force Recon marine for one more week before they went their separate ways. Eventually, she returned to Orlando in order to put her friends and lover at rest. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yuki has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers and bandits. * Unnamed survivors (Before Reanimation). * Kaori (Zombified) * Daisuke (Zombified) * Tetsuya (Zombified) Relationships Trivia * Her signature weapon is the Smith & Wesson Model 29. Yuki sometimes referred it as "Dirty Harry", which happens to be the name of the film series starring Clint Eastwood and the nickname of main character Inspector Harry Callahan, who also uses the .44 Magnum revolver as his weapon of choice. ** She also frequently use a Remington 870 Wingmaster shotgun. * Yuki Kagero isn't her real name. Like the majority of the professional wrestlers, she uses a ring name for the purpose of hiding her true identity. * Mike, an ex-Force Recon marine who helped Yuki escaped from Orlando during the first day of the outbreak, was the one who taught her everything she needed to know about handling weapons and surviving. * Learned how to lock-pick and hot-wire from her early teens when she was studying at high school in Tokyo, befriending her delinquent classmates and getting into all sorts of troubles. * Drives a white Kia Sorento. * Known to be a smoker and a drinker, where her favorite cigarette brand is Mild Seven and her favorite whiskey brand is Jack Daniel's. * Her measurements are 36DD-23-36 Category:Campsite Two Characters